Zubashi
Zubashi the "blood red ninja", is the leader of the gang of Ninjas that were hired by a mysterious employer to assassinate Mario and his friends. He is a supporting antagonist in Season 4, and continues to be an antagonist in Season 5. History Background One day, Ryu was eating a banana, but couldn't finish it. Zubashi offered to do it, and Ryu passed it to him, jokingly referring to him as friend. This led Zubashi to believe he was Ryu's friend. He also apparently had a history with Captain Morgan, which apparently led to them becoming enemies. Season Four In Ninjas Galore!, Zubashi's ninjas encounter Ryu on The Battlefield, but are easily defeated. Zubashi appears and is angered to find out Ryu doesn't remember him. He then performs one of Ninja Technique Fireball Breath against Ryu, but Ryu manages to defeat him despite this powerful move. He later (on instruction from his employer) warns Ryu that he will pay the price if he doesn't has stop helping the heroes and walks away. He later appears with the ninjas to confront the heroes Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Ness. As his ninjas battle the heroes he lounges on the swing set drinking wine, claiming he will fight the worthy opponent that's the last one standing. After the heroes defeat his ninjas they confront him and Zubashi begins to leave, but when they mispronounce his name he becomes angry and prepares to preform his secret technique: Grand Fire Explosion. However, he is easily knocked out by Luigi before he performs it. Season Five Zubashi is a member of the Legion of Villains. He is in charge of the ninja army. He leads a group of ninjas in an attack on the Darkness' base, only to have his ninjas overpowered by Darkness' pirates, and is knocked out by Ken. Zubashi later meets with Nox Decious to discuss Decious' plan to get rid of the Darkness once and for all. He tells Zubashi that he and his ninjas will have to distract Darkness' pirates while he fights Darkness uninterrupted. Later, he and Master Gangles go on a double-date with two girls who were led to believe that they would win $10,000 by meeting them. When they learn otherwise, they leave, but Zubashi is confident that they will return. Zubashi later learns from Gangles that several ninjas have begun questioning his authority and have joined Blaire Vherestorm in attacking the Mushroom Force. This angers him, but decides to leave them because they can't spare too many troops. After Blaire fails, Zubashi reassures an angry Nox Decious that the loyal ninjas won't fail him. However, he hasn't a strategy to keep them from failing again. Decious leaves to get Bowser in on their plan, telling Zubashi and Gangles that he'll have orders for them when he returns. After going to see The Adventures of Tintin, Zubashi and Gangles receive orders from Decious to train their top ninjas and make them into the most powerful ninjas the world has ever seen. The two go to train the ninjas, who have become disrespectful and begin to question Zubashi's fighting abilities, until Zubashi reminds them that he trained them all in the first place. After the training, Zubashi and Gangles find out that the girls they went on a double date with think that the two of them want to get together with them, shocking them. They then meet with Decious, who tells them that the attack will begin soon. Until then, Zubashi and Gangles go to Taco Bell. When they return, Decious declares it time for war and orders Zubashi and Gangles to ready the troops. Zubashi, Gangles and the ninjas confront Captain Morgan, Pirate Crunch and the pirates on the battlefield, where Zubashi addresses Morgan, asking him to apologize for what he did to him, but Morgan cannot remember Zubashi or ever doing him any wrong, nor can he pronounce his name right. Zubashi is about to initiate a flashback, but Gangles and the ninjas stop him, preventing him from making an ass of himself as he did with Ryu. Zubashi gives the order to attack and the battle begins. During the fight, Zubashi is able to use the Ninja Technique Wind Barrier to knock over several pirates. He then remarks on a single ninja who is much more skilled in martial arts than them, telling him to tone it down, as he's making the others look bad. Finally, it boils down to just Zubashi and Gangles against Captain Morgan. Morgan prepares to finish them off with his Pirate Technique "Super Burning Lava Hot Rum Breath", but only succeds in drinking himself into a coma after hyping up Zubashi and Gangles for no reason. Discouraged, Zubashi and Gangles leave to go see a movie. Closure In the ending montage, Zubashi and Master Gangles are shown merrily leaving a Chili's with full stomachs. Stupid Mario Football Zubashi, along with the Ninjas and possibly Master Gangles, will appear in Stupid Mario Football. Personality Zubashi is a very comedic ninja that acts tough. He becomes easily angered when Ryu constantly forgets him and when people mispronounce his name. During the battle with the heroes he is seen to be laid back and prefers not to get into the action. He is also extremely persistent, refusing to give up a battle even when it is apparent that he and his ninjas cannot win. Abilities Zubashi can perform Ninja Techniques like other ninjas. So far he has performed Fireball Breath against Ryu and was about to perform Grand Fire Explosion against the heroes, but was easily knocked out by Luigi before he could perform it. Zubashi may be more powerful than he seems, as he is knowledgable enough in ninja arts to train his fellow ninjas and increase their strength exponentially. Trivia *According to one ninja in Episode 72, a rumor exists that Zubashi is the blood red ninja only because he dyed his outfit red. This, however, has been proven to be false. *Zubashi is one of four antagonists that came from season 4 and returned in season 5. The others being Pauline, Tommy Vercetti, and Blare Vherestorm. He is the only one never to die. *Zubashi is one of the three members of the Legion of Villains to hasn't died once. *Zubashi's hair is red in Episode 59, this is because Richie had sprayed his hair red for his role as the Darkness in the same episode. *Richie has stated the possiblity of a Zubashi and Master Gangles spin-off show. This however, is un-confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Season Four Category:Villains Category:Season Five Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Original characters